A Second Life
by AliceMitch09
Summary: "You've got your daddy issues and I've got mine. So let's shake on it asshole." Chuck Hansen meets his maker as he was given a second chance at life. The question is, what is he willing to live for now? OC/Chuck, mentions of Maleigh.
1. Breaking out of his system

**A/N: God knows where I'm going with this. I'm not a fan of Chuck y'see, I can't handle egoistical jerks. But then, his character kind of appealed to me and as usual, I just wanted to toy with him a bit. I find it adorable of him to be ignorant and naive with the outside world. Duh, he's been living in the cockpit almost all his life. And one day, I just asked myself, 'how about you meet your maker?' and Thus, BAM, this happened. This is my failed attempt to write something worth reading/writing for. I try to add emotions and feels to it, but I guess I'll need to take up a class for that OR I just have to bury my nose more into books or fics pertaining such. Per usual, I has a Filipino OCs but the names will never be as good as the ones in the movie. I tried. So bear with me guys and please be the better judge of me.**

**This is AU, in which, Stacker and Chuck do not die. Chuck is given a second life, but the very question that goes over his mind is how?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and the OC.**

* * *

**_Life is too precious, do not destroy it._**

* * *

"It's been a pleasure Sir." Chuck says, meeting his Marshall straight in the eye. Steely blue eyes meeting blank brown ones. There were no words shared but conviction spoken through their eyes. It was a silent understanding, a silence of mutual parting.

In just less than a second, two Kaijus would have been clashed unto Striker Eureka, with a self-destruct awaiting them. Doing this would kill the two beasts, but would also be the death of him and Stacker.

Scunner and Slattern were fast approaching; little time did they have on their hands.

_Death_, he thought ironically as he was only seconds away to it, who would've thought that he'd die so soon? Chuck was too young to die, but then, what other alternative did he have? Nothing but this.

He was ready for this, prepared even, to die for the sake of humanity. He chose this path to avenge his mother, something his father failed to do. He had detested him for that. But in the end, despite the bitterness he had towards his old man, he was still his dad. And that was more than enough for both. Even Max would have attested to that.

Just seconds away was at their hands as both him and Pentecost was about to hit the button that would lead to their sacrifice, when a voice called out of nowhere. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

And out of nowhere, there was a streaming sound heard. Instantly, both Scunner and Slattern were hit severely. A second streaming sound was heard, and then a third. And then, both beasts fell dead to the ocean ground.

The Marshall's finger slipped passes the button lifelessly, dropping his arm limply to the side. A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth.

Chuck froze, his breathing becoming laboured, blue eyes shot wide open. Did he just escape death?

"What…" he whispered, turning to his Marshall in question. But he was just as shock as he was.

Stacker was anything but feeling the same kind of emotions as he was, could only stop and stare at what had just happened. Then, his head turned to the sides in search of something, of what had helped them cheat death. Turning the Jaeger around, he had found what he had been looking for. And when he did, on his face was a look of disbelief, annoyance and of sweet utter relief.

Chuck could hear his father and Tendo Choi utter complete nonsense from the background; as he followed the Marshal's gaze.

"Well, I'll be damned." Laughed the older man lightly, his laughter thick with familiarization.

Following the Marshall's gaze, his blue orbs widened. Because standing not more than a few yards away was a very familiar Jaeger, one he – if not, everyone – believed to have been destroyed years ago.

"Is that, Coyote Tango?!"

A fit of laughter was heard, sounded like a man. "Stacker, looks like you needed a hand."

* * *

**_Life is beauty, admire it._**

* * *

It's been two days since the portal collapsed. Since then, the whole world had been celebrating that the apocalypse had been cancelled.

The issue of the Jaeger program to be shut down was a debate to be discussed since the Kaijus were no more, but some say it would be advisable for whatever future portals may open up.

Two days since his supposed to be death and Chuck Hansen has never been so lost into his thoughts.

He was given a second chance to live.

Problem is, he doesn't know how to.

Pretty much his entire life runs around battling against Kaijus, his life solely revolved around his duty as a Jaeger pilot and a PPDC Ranger. He never gave much thought of what his life would be once this chaos would be over and done with. Ironic really when he once boasted to co-pilot, Raleigh Becket, that he loved his life. A life that was…empty.

"Chuck."

There was a tap on his shoulder, he jumped marginally.

"Oh dad, it's you." Was all he could say half-heartedly, having stared before Striker Eureka for more than an hour. His dad stared at him but said nothing, joining him instead to marvel at their shining glory.

"She's a beauty ain't she?"

Chuck nodded instinctively. "Sure is."

The older Hansen intently observed his son, usually; he'd be spitting arrogant remarks and whatnots being the 'Egotistical Jerk' he was. But instead, his son seemed to have a sudden change of character. In just a short span of two days, his son became shockingly quiet and dare he say…distant? He decided not to budge and turned to their shining beacon instead.

The father and son relapsed a moment of silence, they didn't mind to say the least. This was their form of bonding outside the battle field; it was more than enough to know that the silence between the two was a mutual growth of their understanding. Heck, even Max took part!

But then, their silence broke when a new voice called.

"The Pan Pacific Defense Corps have decided that the Jaeger program to be temporarily closed until further notice for re-initiation."

Looking over his shoulder, Chuck finds two distinct figures standing behind them – a man, burly almost like his father, but more muscular and bigger and had foreign features all clad in a military jacket, a black undershirt, military pants and matching shoes, and beside him was a woman, a young woman to be more exact, almost near his age. She seemed to be a few inches shorter than him, had straight black locks that fell against her waist, a pair of dark amber eyes and was clad up in a grey hanging tee (exposing her belly ring) military pants and boots.

As far as he knew or was told, they were the Honasans - PDDC Rangers from the Philippines, a father and daughter Jaeger pilot duo who piloted Coyote Tango, saving his skin much to his chagrin.

He heard his old man scoffed at the sight of them as he stood up. "Maverick Honasan," he heard his dad say, taking a stand from his spot to head towards the man he called Maverick, before engulfing him into a hug. "and here I thought I'd never see your ugly face again." They boomed into laughter.

Behind them, the young lady laughed with her arms crossed. She looked like she was happy for them, dark amber eyes crinkling with joy.

"Hey, is that anyway to greet the guy who saved your ass back in the old days?" Maverick countered, earning a bark of laughter from his dad. The old men conversed, leaving the two youngsters to watch them. Every once in a while, Chuck's eyes would stop by her and look her from head to toe. She didn't look back, either because she was clueless to his stare or just plainly ignored it. Either way, the smile on her face never wavered.

"And who is this here?" his dad asked, finally acknowledging her presence.

Standing a bit straighter, she walked up to them, faced his dad and extended out her hand. A hand, he noticed, that seemed too small, too delicate and too fragile to be handling a Jaeger. In fact, she was anything but a PDDC Ranger or a Jaeger pilot in his eyes!

"Eris," she said with that same smile. Her voice coming out smooth and feminine, very feminine he noticed. "Eris Honasan, at your service Sir Hercules Hansen."

His dad looked at Maverick and then at Eris, taking her hand he says. "Just Herc would be fine, Eris."

Her eyes never left his as they shook. "It's an honour to meet you Sir. I've heard a lot about you from my father."

"Really? Maverick's still kicking eh?" Herc gawked, turning to the other man teasingly.

"Don't push it." Warned Maverick, something that almost sounded like a sneer, causing the two to laugh.

Chuck merely watched from his place, observing silently and resiliently. There was something with the way she says things so easily that he doesn't like. Eris just seemed too easy-going to be a PDDC Ranger or a Jaeger pilot.

"So what class did you graduate from, if you don't mind me asking?"

Though it was just by a millisecond, he swore he saw her glance his way. "I graduated the same year your son did Sir."

Herc looked surprise, he did not expect that. From the side, Maverick was keeping himself from laughing. Chuck was more than surprised himself, only he didn't let it show.

"Oh? How come I've never noticed?"

Eris was silent for a quick second. She turned towards Coyote Tango, smiling at it like it was her pride and joy. "I was assigned to Japan the moment I graduated, something relating to my then piloting of Coyote Tango."

"So it's never been destroyed the whole time?" asked Herc with his arms crossed.

She grinned. "Nope. Just altered a bit."

"And when was this?" Herc asks again.

"2019 sir."

Herc nodded, disbelieving what he's hearing. "So all this time, you've been battling in discreet."

"It seems that way." She says with her head bobbing to the side.

Herc shook his head as he slowly eyed the father and daughter. Maverick's equal grin to that of his daughter hadn't changed, it only widened.

"You've got some explaining to do Maverick." Herc said with a glare.

"All in good timing Herc, all in good timing." Promised her dad before wrapping an arm around Herc's shoulder as they walked towards a certain direction, Eris trailed after them, Chuck took this as a cue to follow.

With Eris before her, hands behind her, Chuck noticed something that caught his eye. It was a tattoo of a rosary encircling her right wrist.

Curiously, Eris looked over her shoulder, finding Chuck staring at her wrist. She had it covered with her hand almost immediately. Chuck had looked up when she did this, meeting her in the eye. It was only then did he acknowledge those eyes of hers. Her lips curved into a smile before turning away. A smile, he noted, that seemed sad and forced.

Later that day, they reported to Stacker where the Honasans were formally introduced and learned of a secret plan of action initiated by the Marshall before him; Eris was carefully selected out of the few 2018 Jaeger graduates to be assigned to Japan where she was to pilot an altered Coyote Tango. While she was at Japan, her father had been working with the previous Marshall regarding a certain negotiation with the Southeast Asian countries. Resulting from this, they had been battling Kaijus that attacked the Southeast in a discreet manner. How the devil they managed to hack to their system and hide the other Kaijus, they did not know. But then, Eris's program had only lasted for 5 years before she and her father were given the final assignment to act as a last resort in the event that they were needed. Thus, they were sent and went undercover in Hong Kong, acting and moving silently until they heard of Operation Pitfall, that was their cue to leap into action.

That had been the most information Chuck ever got that day.

As he walked out of Stacker's office, he heard a voice call after him. "Chuck Hansen."

"Yeah?" he said gruffly meeting her eyes. The smile on her face almost seemed like a smirk and if possible, the glint in her eyes had dawned to a mischief glint. Compared to her reaction earlier, he was more than surprise to see a quick change in her.

"I've heard a lot about you down here - an egotistical bastard, proud hotshot with daddy issues."

His short-temper got to him. Just before he was to grab her by the collar, he found himself being held back by Raleigh, with Mako at his side. He forgot that the two were there.

"Cool it." Warned Raleigh with a look before Chuck shook him off.

"She started it!" Chuck said, pointing at her. The volume in his voice attracted a fairly amount of stares, since a few were used to Chuck's short-temper, they leave him be and busied themselves to their own businesses. Eris just stood there, acting all prim and proper without a care that Chuck had practically screamed at her face.

"Eris Honasan, am I right?" questioned Raleigh, trying to cool things down at his hands.

Almost immediately, she piped up at him. "At your service, Mister Raleigh Becket." Eris said, reaching out a hand to him. Raleigh smiled at her enthusiasm, ignoring Chuck's glare at him.

"Please, just call me Raleigh." To which Eris nodded at. She turned to Mako and did the same introduction she did with Raleigh.

"Like Raleigh, please just call me Mako."

"Sorry, I'm just used to saying Sir and Ma'am all the time, especially back at my old barracks and shatter dome. Guess I was drafted, to say the least." She said politely.

"We didn't ask!" Chuck rudely spat out, earning glares from Mako and Raleigh. Eris on the other hand didn't budge, just stared at him with a smirk. It was as if she was amused.

"An arrogant and self-assured bastard, how am I not surprised." Eris teased, leaning against the wall.

"What was that?!" he began to charge at her, Raleigh holding him back. She giggled and went on with her little word play, earning an irritable yet hilarious effect from one Chuck Hansen.

Their fathers had just walked out of the office with Stacker, upon witnessing the scene before them, the three began to watch. Each were giving his remarks about the other's child, Stacker was more than entertained with Eris's immunity towards Chuck. He shared the same disbelief of being alive and saved by someone unexpected, but what had happened seemed to have earned a big blow to the younger pilot.

"You see, this is what happens when you've shut your son in the shatter dome for far too long." Maverick says, shaking his head.

"Look who's talking," nudged Herc. "Let's not forget that your daughter was born and raised in the shatter dome as well!"

"Aha, touché." Stacker joined in.

At that, the three laughed.

On the other hand, Eris was enjoying her time provoking Chuck. He was such a tease! Just say one word and he easily ticks off. It's a wonder how he ever got this far, she thought.

Putting her hands to her back, she calmly walks up to Chuck. Her actions caused Chuck to still, taken completely by surprised. Raleigh lets Chuck go, seeing as he's calmed himself down, and goes to the side with Mako to watch. The words coming out of her mouth made Raleigh and Mako pleased and satisfied, it seems like Chuck just met his match.

"You've got your daddy issues, and I've got mine. So let's shake on it asshole."

* * *

**_Life is a challenge, meet it._**

* * *

He was beyond pissed.

The emotion was dead-on evident on his face as he angrily strode the halls of the shatter dome. He never thought that given a second chance in life would be a lot more challenging than he let on. It was weeks after the last battle, he thought that he would die at that moment. He never expected what great challenges were brought unto him, especially with the coming of Eris. Especially with the coming of Eris!

Since then, he knew she was trouble and made a mental note that she was labelled as an 'unfitting Ranger' and a mere 'an accidental bitch that happened' due to lack of discipline and her easy-going attitude. But can he say that it's weird that wherever he goes, she's there?

Like when he'd check by the Striker Eureka, he'd find her gazing up at Coyote Tango.

Or when he'd grab a bite from the mess hall, she'd appear out of the blue with a dozen meat buns to share with the others.

One time, he spotted her playing basketball with a few workers. Heck, Raleigh, his dad and her dad were playing as well!

There was a time when he passed by the K-Science lab and spotted her talking to Newt and Hermann, being elaborated and taught on Kaiju anatomy and such.

There was even a time when she'd stand outside the Marshal's office pacing.

And sometimes, he'd notice her going in and out of the shatter dome.

Just like the goddess she shared her name with, she was his strife. His discord.

She was annoying.

She annoyed him to no end.

Period.

Suddenly, all thoughts died down when he spotted a familiar figure from the side. Deciding against his will, he decided to check what it was.

_Speak of the devil._

He spotted Eris by the hall, an empty hall to be exact. No one was around save for the occasional people passing by which was becoming less and less by the second.

But the thing that got him about her were her weird actions, he noticed that her face had been scrunched up, transfixed even, like she was focusing on something. Occasionally, her head would bob, her body following suit, like she was being in sync. Her actions were complicated to watch: the way her body would fluidly twist and turn perfectly. The way she rolled her arms to the side, forming whatnot gestures in the wind. Her legs much less were anything he could catch, they moved too fast!

Arms thrusting. Head twisting. Hair flailing. Body swaying smoothly like water. Arms crossed before her. Her body moved perfectly, angry-like movements with a little tease.

Wait, was she dancing?

"Hey!" he shouts, she doesn't turn and continually dances.

Planting both hands to his hips, he glares down at the female before him. Has she gone deaf as well?

"HEY!" he tries again, a bit louder this time. But to no avail, she did not turn and just continued dancing. Chuck twitched, she wasn't worth his time but boy does he make her angry with her easy-going attitude.

Feeling agitated, Chuck angrily headed towards the female and angrily grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping her dance. Dark amber eyes stared in awe.

"ARE YOU DEAF?" he screeched, voice echoing through the hall.

She could only stop and stare, raising a brow even. Eventually, she removed his hand from her shoulder and dropped the headphones from her ears. The headphones only fuelled Chuck's annoyance with her, how did he not notice those?

"Yep?"

"What do you think you're doing dancing down the hall?"

She makes a face. "What's it to you?"

"It's distracting!"

Eris was taken aback, but immediately she recovers. Biting her lower lip to prevent herself from laughing out loud, she asks humorously. "Say what?"

His anger fuelled, doubled even. "Dancing around the shatter dome, especially out on an empty hall at the break of dawn, just where do you think you are- hey!"

She cuts his sentence short and catches him off guard by swiftly taking his cap off his head and putting it on hers.

"Got your hat~" she says playfully, sticking her tongue out.

"H-Hey, get back here!"

And with that, Chuck ended up chasing after Eris throughout the shatter dome for his stolen hat. Eris had laughed the whole way, easily slipping from his hands at every turn he got closer to her.

It must have been a sight to behold, Chuck Hansen, the all-around Ranger and elite Jaeger pilot, chasing after a girl just for a hat. What a turnaround. Plus, she sure was fast.

"And for the record, it's the near break of dawn!"

"Shut up and get back here!"

She just laughed, throwing her hands in the air.

Just as she was to make a turn, she suddenly stopped running, causing Chuck to run past her. When he realized this, Chuck turned on his heel to glare at her, a playful smile evident on her face as he got closer to her.

"Had fun?" she teased, breathing hard. Wisps of dark hair stuck to her, sweat glistening against her skin.

If only looks could kill he thought with a glare.

He was this close to punching her in the face, but because he caught sight of Stacker from the corner of his eye, he decided not to. That would be for next time. So instead, he snatched his hat off her head and walked off.

He was just a few feet away when he heard her say, "It's called exercising hothead."

Chuck was about to say something to her, but as soon as he turned, she had started walking away while putting her headphones back on. Mentally, he scoffed and started to make a beeline for the mess hall.

He was getting hungry.

* * *

**_Life is an adventure, dare it._**

* * *

As the days pass, he's beginning to run by Eris more and more. But by some miracle, the two seemed to have made a silent, mutual agreement. They don't talk, they pretend to tolerate one's existence in the presence of others (most especially around their fathers or Marshall), but at the end of the day, he begins to realize how frustrating it is to have her around. She was like the parasite he could never rid of.

He needed to cool off, he thought.

And what better way to clear up his mind than somebody to beat up at the Kwoon combat room? He hasn't been there in a while, and he could really use some action, some hard-hitting action to get the adrenaline pumping.

When he arrived though, he was met by a crowd followed by loud thuds, clashing of wood and battle cries echoing through the combat room which then followed by applauses and cheers.

As he made his way through the crowd, he found Newt as one of the spectators watching. With every thud and cry, Newt clapped and cheered with full enthusiasm. That was strange he thought.

"Oy," he called, nudging unto the scientist. "what the hell's going on here?"

"I'm witnessing one of the greatest things next to a real life Kaiju action!" Newt said without taking his eyes off the combat room. Another thud and Newt was applauding like a happy seal.

Chuck found this strange; Newt rarely came to these quarters and would rather bury himself at the K-Science lab with Hermann. Strange it was indeed. He knew he wasn't entirely a nerd, but he sure knew when to evade or back off of something when he sees it, or sometimes, get threatened to.

"0-6." A familiar voice says from the combat room.

Trailing his eyes towards the cramped combat room, he inwardly cursed at the sight of Eris pinning down an officer to the ground. The officer feigned defeat and Eris helped him up; they shook hands before the officer turned to leave.

No wonder Newt was hanging around here, it was because of her – Eris.

Don't be mistaken, the two aren't romantically inclined, it's just that Eris snoops around their lab acting like an ignorant fool with an overexcited mind of a twelve-year old when Newt and Hermann explains to her everything there is to know about Kaiju biology. They have a magical bond of some sort, also, she and Newt have something in common – they read mangas.

"Who's next?" she asked, slinging the staff across her shoulders. Upon doing this, her shirt – yet again, a hanging shirt that was sleeveless and white – rode up, exposing her glistening lean stomach and her belly ring. Her dark hair had been bunched up into a messy bun, keeping her hair in place. She was a mighty sight to behold, no wonder they had gathered around here.

Without thinking, Chuck called out, "Me."

Eris' head immediately snapped up, meeting Chuck's eyes she grinned and prepared to take her place.

He looked up at Eris from head to toe, trying to familiarize himself with certain weaknesses. She was a Jaeger pilot, but then, her figure seemed slimmer and smaller than what he was accustomed to. Jaeger pilots were supposed to be muscular, fit, and a little bit of buff. But she was smaller, almost smaller than Mako in build.

Tossing his shirt to the side, he took a staff and slowly walked up to Eris. "Funny seeing you here." She said as they crossed along the mats. He swore he smelled the faintest of coconut off from her, how intoxicating.

All the anger and frustration he has of her suddenly disappeared, the side of his lips curled, "That should be my line." taking his stand, he prepared himself as his eyes met hers. "And just so you know, I don't go easy even on a lady."

His remark earned a smirk from Eris, "Okay, I'm cool with that." She said with a simple nod.

And with that, they began.

The crowd grew silent, awaiting the action.

They stood still, their eyes not leaving the other as if they were rivalling predators keeping a careful eye to the other. Very slowly, Chuck started to cross to his side while Eris remained in place. The room became eerily silent; the tension seemed like it emanated off the seams.

Suddenly, Eris dashed towards him, striking when she can and easily dodging his strikes. Their staffs clashed, Eris holding her staffs across her face, Chuck pushing his down unto hers. He seemed to have the upper hand.

Sneakily, Eris slipped her foot around his leg causing him to lose his balance and slide effortlessly to the side. A chorus of 'oohs' echoed as he fell. "1-0." She said with a grin before backing off.

His eyes never left Eris' even as he stood up, the grip on his staff tightened. Swinging her staff to her side, it was as if she was taunting him, she stood back. Bad move.

Without thinking twice, he aimed for her head, of which she blocked easily. He did the same to the other side, she blocked again just as easily. And just to keep things exciting, he lashes his staff at her. She manages to dodge with a flip to the side. But just as she stood up, he was quick on his feet and came to her side, pulling his staff against her neck. Eris looked up in surprise.

"1-1." Chuck said with a smirk.

Her look of shock quickly washed off when she dropped her staff, she grabs him by his wrist and throws him down, a classic aikido throw. Cocking her head acting all cutesy, she mocks. "2-1."

But it doesn't stop there, Chuck shoves her off of him and starts getting at her. Luckily, Eris grabs her fallen staff and meets Chuck halfway. Their staffs clash at every turn, strike towards every opening and block at will. The adrenaline rushes through his veins to every clash, to every hit and to every fall. He could hear his blood pumping in excitement.

Swift and evasive, clear and steer, lock-on and bold, it was as if they were re-creating the art of war, they were both equally matched opponents with no will to give up. Both just driven to dominate and win over the other, but at the same time it just seemed impossible to do so.

They were at par with each other, almost like they knew what the other was about to do next. And this wasn't just a spar; it was a dialogue. They just didn't know it.

She was good, he had to admit. But not that he'll ever say it out loud.

For the third time, Eris falls down, dropping her staff in the process. She tries to get back on her feet, only to feel for the second time the staff against her neck and Chuck's presence behind her. She chuckles breathily.

"5-7." She says for him, she feels his laughter through her hair, his hot breath tickling her scalp.

From behind her, Chuck took note of the piercings on her upper cartilage and a tattoo of a dream catcher on her slender neck. She sure liked to vandalize herself. Coming back to reality, he shook his head off and slowly slipped the staff off her neck, he called it a day and started to head towards his things.

Just as he was about to leave the mat though, Eris sneaked up behind him and turn him around so that he was facing her. Caught completely by surprise, everything just seemed to happen so fast that before he realizes it, Eris was pinning him down with her weight on his stomach and one of his hands twisted slightly and held by her hands.

"6-7."

With his back against the mat and his shirt completely drenched in sweat, Chuck let out a breathy laugh. His twin blue eyes locking with her dark amber ones, he began to notice how dark they were.

"Doesn't change the fact that I won." Chuck lets out.

Eris chuckled, her eyes not leaving his. "Don't worry, there's always a next time."

And with that, she jumped off of him, ran to her side to put on her boots and her jacket and left. Lifting himself from the mat, his eyes locked unto her frame as she loosened her hair from the confines of her hair tie, watching her hair fall effortlessly down her shoulders. Unconsciously, he swallowed.

What just happened?

He was just cooling himself down right? And he must say that it was a good thing he did. But what did he just feel in between clashes and cries?

Did they just make a dialogue?

Because if they did, he just felt like they were drift compatible.

* * *

**_Life is a game, play it._**

* * *

That evening, Chuck tiredly made his way towards his room when he thought he heard a boat horn. Curiously, he followed the sound until he found himself standing before an open hatch. Opening a hatch was not really allowed nor was it a bad thing, but the fact that somebody would want to go outside for fresh air seemed vague to him. Chuck best decided to leave it be since he was tired, but soon enough he found himself stepping outside to the cold Hong Kong evening air.

From afar, he could see Hong Kong life, the lights almost seemed like fireflies from where he was at. How long has it been since he's been outside the Defense Corps? Probably been more than a while. And given a second chance in life, maybe he could use it to go outside more? Maybe.

"Pretty ain't it?" he heard someone say, looking over, he finds Eris leaning against the railings with her eyes locked unto Hong Kong. As usual, her shirt barely covers her navel, but her bare shoulders are covered by an oversized jacket he assumed belonged to her father.

Somehow, he's not surprised to find her there. It's almost a habit for him to find her at random places. Walking towards her, he follows her; putting his elbows on the rail. From the corner of his eye, he could see the gentleness in her eyes as she gazes out to the bright night lights. As she was adoring Hong Kong's bright lights, he, however, overlooked the sea.

What once seemed like a sea of open calm, now seemed like a sea of monsters.

He couldn't help but feel paranoid every time he looked at the sea, he couldn't blame himself if anytime, a Kaiju might appear right here and right now. But the chaos of the Kaijus was long over; it wasn't all that dangerous anymore. He knew it, but he just couldn't shake the paranoia away.

"It's alright to say that you're still paranoid you know." Eris said to him softly, as if reading his mind.

Turning to her, he said on a shaky breathe "Can't help it, I've been used to knowing that anytime soon, those bitches may rise up."

Eris nods. "Yeah, I know that."

Calming his breathe, he continued. "Every hour, the sea just doesn't seem that gentle as I use to see it. Because of those…those damn Kaijus. I see it more as their food bowl where we're just dying to be their next course."

She laughs lightly at that. "What a description."

Nodding in agreement, his eyes turn back to the sea. Subconsciously, he could still feel the wave of panic from that day, when the Kaijus first attacked Sydney. He was just ten years old when it happened. Curiously, he peered over to Eris, finding her cool and calm for someone having been into the battlefield with more near-death experience as him. Her eyes slowly fell shut as a cool breeze swept by, she inhaled.

"How can you be so calm in the many brinks of death?"

The question took Eris by surprise; she looked at him with a look of wonder. Digesting his question, she gave it a thought, lacing her fingers together she replied.

"How can I not?" she said as a smile slowly making its way to her face, a smile that did not reach her eyes. "the world's at the verge of ending anyways, so what's the point of being so stiff, boring and mildly-ignorant while you're still alive?" suddenly, he took note of a pained expression crossing her face.

"If it helps," he doesn't know where his words are coming from, but it just came out of his mouth as a form of sympathizing with her. "I was there when the Kaijus attacked Sydney. I was ten at that time, in school when it happened. Dad acted fast and turned to save me first, but when he did, Mom died."

Eris turned to him, looking sorry for him. "Well, I was there when they attacked Manila, I was only nine…I'll never forget _that_. So I guess we had gone through the same nightmare."

Turning to the dark haired woman, he asks. "Been there, done that?"

Tilting her head to the side, she reaches out to comb her bangs across her forehead. "You _could_ say that." And then she looks at him in the eye, a half-meant smile on her face. "Just under different circumstances…"

Chuck's eyes did not waver, nor did hers. He felt the sadness from her; however, it was on a different form compared to his.

"I know the feeling."

Dark amber eyes darkened before turning away. She looked past him, her lips forming into a straight line. With a sigh, she shakes her head and leaves. Halfway through the door, he hears her say in a whisper. "_No you don't_."

The next morning, he doesn't find her dancing along any halls.

* * *

**_Life is sorrow, overcome it._**

* * *

Walking around the shatter dome, Eris finds herself lost in thought. It was so rare for her to be this lost. For one, she wasn't feeling up to be her upbeat self; dancing didn't seem to cheer herself up, as did visiting Newt and Hermann on her daily basis, neither did cooling off at the combat room helped, or even playing basketball, and much less, a talk with her dad. The aftereffects of the conversation she had with Chuck from two nights ago must've had its toll on her.

She hated this feeling. If possible, she wished she could kill a Kaiju right now, of which she now knows was remotely impossible. But dang, she just wanted to do something to take her mind off. She was _that_ lost, it sucked.

All thoughts were momentarily disrupted when she felt something tugging at her pants; it felt sort of sloppy and sharp. Dropping her head, she was surprise to find a familiar bulldog. Suddenly, she felt like a child again.

"Hey there boy! Hi there!" kneeling, she let the child in her control her actions, rubbing her fingers behind the bulldog's ears, earning a satisfied growl from the dog. She smiles. "Maxie, how are you, you little mutt? You good little boy you!"

Max temporarily parts to lick her cheek; she laughs and continues to play with him, not noticing a nearing presence before her.

"It looks as if he's come to like you."

Looking up, she finds Hercules Hansen smiling down at her. She smiles back in return.

"Well, the feeling is mutual. I love dogs."

"Really?"

"Yup." She says before laughing again, Max had just licked her again.

Herc hums, rubbing his chin as he ponders over. He has been watching Eris for a while now, especially when she's around his son.

"How are you with my son?" he asks out of the blue.

"Oh, Chuck? I dunno really." She says truthfully, narrowing her eyes for emphasis of her thoughts. "We tolerate each other's existence? We usually spar at the combat room? I seem to drive him insane?"

He laughs at her last words. Ah, just the person to get his son back. Yeah, his son's an asshole who deserves to be taught a lot about respect, but it's nice seeing him interact with someone his age for once.

"And what can you conclude from him?"

Eris stops playing with Max for a while and gives it a thought, "I'm not sure. I'm debating between the same egoistical jerk people say he is, or just simply, just a lost cause type of guy."

A wry smile reaches Herc's face. "Really? That's what you can get from him?"

She shrugs and slowly takes a stand. "I guess so. We've been talking, I think. And I pick up on things, but sometimes, it ends up the wrong way." Her dark amber orbs look out distantly, almost seemingly lost.

Herc gives her a knowing look and takes a step before her. Putting a hand over her head, the older Ranger ruffles her hair playfully. He laughs at the pout she gives him for ruining her hair.

"Just give him time Eris. You two are different after all. And honestly speaking? Sometimes, I think of my son as an asshole - an asshole of my own doing, for raising him in the cockpit, never giving him a glimpse of the outside. But then, he's still my son you know? Can't just leave him, so I watch over him and guide him. It's all I can ever do." _It's what I can do best, _he failed to add.

She stares, wondering what the older Ranger could mean to all that. There was a double meaning to it; she just couldn't decipher which.

Instead, she just figured that it was best to understand that asshole son of his.

"I understand sir."

At the same time, somewhere down the mess hall, a hungry Chuck Hansen was staring at his half-finished plate. He was almost sure that he was hungry. He kept telling himself that the moment he woke up. And so when he entered the mess hall, he made sure to get an ample amount of meal that would satisfy his hunger.

But now, he wasn't so sure about eating anymore. He had been poking absentmindedly at his meal with his fork for the past few minutes. What a waste, he thought. Maybe he had placed too much meat on his plate?

"Mind if I join you?" Maverick Honasan's voice sounded off from behind him, turning away from his food and towards the older Ranger. Chuck nodded at the empty seat before him, allowing Maverick to easily slip his tray into the table.

"Heard you beat my baby girl in the combat room, and I must say, good job." He said as he sat down across him, smiling ardently.

He scoffed lightly. "Sir?"

Taking a spoonful of pasta, Maverick continued without dropping his smile and said in high encouragement. "Keep at it boy. My baby girl's gonna need to meet her maker, she's almost too confident and too relaxed that it scares the living shit outta me."

Chuck chuckles, silently agreeing with him.

"She's my daughter and all, but I have no clue where she starts acting like the wind."

Sipping his drink, Chuck gazes at the older Ranger before him. He's almost sure he's like his father, just a little more keen and responsive to his daughter. Well, scratch the last part, his dad was a lot like that as well. Maverick just seemed more, dare he say, wiser and keener? Almost like his daughter, they had partial similarities.

Suddenly, Eris' face from last night came to mind.

"If you don't mind me asking sir," he starts, catching his full attention. "I once heard you say that she was born and raised inside the cockpit?" he just _had_ to asked.

Maverick chews his food rapidly; he drops his fork to the side and laces his fingers before him. As he swallows, his voice became lightly serious.

"Figuratively speaking, by cockpit, I meant the military base." He started, staring off into space. "Her mother was a lead scientist who later became one of the key scientists to the Jaeger program. But way before that, she was working under the government. She was even a professor at the same time. Even when she was carrying Eris, she still forced herself to work. It must've been hell having a pregnant woman stand her ground." He chuckles lightly, eyes crinkling with emotion as he continues. "But anyway, like I said, born and raised inside the cockpit, her mother gave birth to her inside the military base and we raised her in there. How that was possible, I'll never want to remember. So growing up, she's kinda used to military protocols and strict utter discipline. She's far more experienced than you in the field. Even before the mad chaos, she was already familiar with the Marshalls, the mechanics and the undergrounds. But even when she had all that, she still finds herself rebelling on me. That damn girl."

Chuck nods, his mind slowly ingesting the facts at hand.

* * *

_"I know the feeling."_

_She looked past him, her lips forming into a straight line. With a sigh, she shakes her head and leaves. Halfway through the door, he hears her say in a whisper. "No you don't."_

* * *

"Sir," he starts again, just as Maverick swallows a mouthful of his meal. "if you don't mind me asking again, what happened to her during the attack at Manila?"

Maverick jolted a little, his forked paused in mid-air just as he was to dig in. Chuck mentally berated himself, he must've hit a spot with that question. He didn't mean to ask, just that, he was curious. Before him, he heard Maverick sigh heavily.

"U-Uh, you don't have to answer if it's too personal sir…" he mumbles.

The older man just shook his head, his lips trying to form into what seems to be a smile. And then, complete silence consumed the two. Mild chattering and clanking of utensils sounded off around the mess hall, making the two remember where they were.

Chuck didn't move from his seat. Maverick on the other hand ate quietly, slower than before. And just as he was about to finish, Chuck decided to leave. Halfway from standing up though, Maverick spoke.

"There are two sides to every story Chuck. And if you really want to know what happened, it's best if you ask her instead of me."

Blue eyes gawked at the older Ranger who gave him a look of encouragement. It was the last gesture he gave Chuck before he left the mess hall entirely.

And that had been a week ago.

* * *

**_Life is an adventure, dare it._**

* * *

Eris awoke to the sound of someone banging her door. Groggily, she lifted herself up; scratching the back of her neck as she lazily picked herself to get the door. Yawning, she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and pulled the door open.

"Yeah?" she asked lazily, eyes still closed.

The person in front of her sounded like he was about to throw a fit, only to stop at the last minute. She wondered why. Slowly peering her eyes wide open, she found herself face to face to a clothed rock hard chest. He was close to her, almost too close for close comfort. Her eyes trailed up towards the chiselled chest and up a graceful neck and met blue eyes. Immediately, she recognized the owner of such blue eyes. "Hey Chuck," she said offhandedly with a yawn, leaning against her doorframe.

She heard him clear his throat; she looked up curiously to him, only to find a flash of red crossing his cheeks. She raised a brow. He remained silent and looked at anywhere but her.

To at least give her a hint, Chuck scooted closer to her, almost hiding her. He was taller than her after all, giving him all the reason to act as a wall and hide her. She still didn't get him.

Then, a gust of cold air gushed down her legs, her longs legs felt chilly. She shivered.

And then it clicked.

Looking down, Eris realized that she was wearing nothing but her Dad's old shirt and a pair of panties, exposing her long legs. No wonder Chuck was acting weird.

She chuckled, no wonder indeed. He's too naïve.

Acting like nothing happened; she folded her arms at him. "So what's up?" she asked easily, finding herself entertained with the flush found on the blond's face. She never knew he was capable of blushing, more or less, capable of being embarrassed. She was to let this pass while it lasted; it was too rare to be true.

She could almost hear him curse, indignantly calling her reckless. Clearing his throat, he looked down at her and tried to look away from her long legs.

"T-The Marshall w-wishes to speak with the remaining Jaeger pilots regarding the Jaeger program being temporarily shut. Y-Your dad sent me to get you." He stammered, cursing at himself mentally.

Eris snickered at him. Standing a bit straighter, she nodded and leaned to pinch his cheek.

"'Aight, I'll be out in a sec." she said, but when she turned on her heel, she didn't bother to close the door. Chuck cursed and entered, closing it shut behind him. Really, she was almost too careless for her own good!

"Hey, what's the big idea leaving your door ope-"

He was cut from his sentence as he watched her peel off her shirt, her hair swept to the side, exposing her bare back. From his vantage point, he was able to make out a pair of winged tattoos on her shoulder blades. He gulped as his gaze traced down, he noticed another tattoo on her left ankle that he was sure were words, and then that same dream catcher tattoo on the nape of her neck, and lastly, something he just noticed now, a rosary on her right wrist. He was staring without noticing, watching as she put on her bra.

Noticing that she was changing, he quickly turned and felt his face flush beet red. He has never seen a woman's body in his whole life. Call him ignorant, but he just didn't have much social life being a dedicated Jaeger pilot. Though it wasn't his first time interacting with the opposite sex, there were a handful of them in the shatter dome, Mako for one, but never has he ever gotten too involved with them. He kept his distance.

"Chuck?" Eris' voice came from behind him.

When he turned he found her dressed in a loose grey long-sleeved shirt, army pants and combat boots. Per usual, her navel showing. But he was slightly distracted by the scoop of her shirt, exposing a good patch of her collarbone. The clothing hugged her shoulders and chest perfectly, billowing as it lowered down to her stomach. The shirt she was wearing was only inches from fully covering some skin. Her dark hair had been tied up in a neat side braid, innocently giving emphasis to her face.

"Chuuuuck?" Eris asked again, poking at his forehead.

Coming back to his senses, he mentally scolded himself. He must've been looking at her for long, making him look like some weirdo checking her out.

"Great, you're done. Now let's go." He said, quickly getting the door and letting himself out. He walked fast, feeling the heat from his face dissipating with every step.

"Err, Chuck?" Eris asked, catching up behind him.

The Australian turned almost immediately, not saying a word but a single brow raised in question.

Looking at him weirdly, he noted her biting her lower lip, trying in vain not to laugh. He was just about to get at her when she spoke, making him feel foolish for once.

"Marshall's office is that way." She pointed with her thumb.

His mind stopped for a second. The least intelligent thing he could say in turn was, "Oh."

* * *

**_Life is an opportunity, benefit from it._**

* * *

**All quotes courtesy of Mother Theresa.**

**Eris's dance? It's Thrift Shop by Macklemore. I'll tell you guys all about it in the next chapter. It's kind of a big thing of hers. Something you'll find out in the NEXT and hopefully LAST chapter.**

**Cliffhanger? What can I say? I'm a lazyass writer. And yes, I'm ending this with a smut. BWAHAHAHAHA. Light if possible, I dunno. I won't promise an early update being that I'm a lazy writer. But I can assure and hope to promise you that I'll be answering the puzzles I put up here. Reviews are now welcome.**

**Edited: 08/14/13. I just felt like adding a few details there. Penny for your thoughts about these changes?**

**Re-edited/Re-vamped: 10/18/13. I watched Pacific Rim (for what seems to be the umpteenth time) and discovered snippits here and there that I wanted to change. Plus, I'm addicted to showing symbolisms and complete whatnots. I love playing with my OC. AND, I'm always up to being a stubborn perfectionist that I am ;) I am currently working on the second half which took me two-months to think about and half a mind to work on. /cries**


	2. Personal Weakness

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry so much for the delay, but I'm afraid I'm having a bit of a Writer's Block. I feel like crying. I've been staring off into my stories over and over again with barely any progress. It's killing me really. Despite that, I'm thankful for the faves, follows and reviews you guys feed me. Thank you all, you've been such an inspiration to me :'D So basically, my main problem would be the brain to words. The basics we writers face- correction, amateur writers. I've been writing excerpts after excerpts. God knows how much I want to update this. **

**By the way, thanks ElektraMackenzie for the heads up! winkwinkwink.**

**So yeah, I can't update well today. Nevertheless, please enjoy next chapter's teaser!**

**P.S. Or should I say hint? Listen to Lights by Nellie Veitenheimer, Addicted to Love by Florence + The Machines. Tell me what you feel about it. Don't forget the fact that Eris is a dancer, so she's bound to be sensual. winkwinkwink~**

* * *

"Eris…" the words tumble out barely as a whisper. Things he's about to say die in his throat at the sight of her.

Moonlight sneaks its way toward the room, silhouetting her frame. She almost looked like an angel. His breathe constricted in his throat.

She looked different.

So very different.

Gone was the playful, lax and happy-go-lucky Eris he knew.

For once, she's not dressed in her usual clothes. Instead, she's clad up in a simple white dress. One that draped over her frame, thin straps over her shoulders, the skirt flowing freely by two inches just above her knees. He could see her perfect long legs, ones that teased him a lot having been covered by those baggy military pants of hers.

She turned slightly, as if sensing him, giving him a perfect profile of her face silhouetted through the moonlight. Her dark hair almost seemed to accentuate with the dark, draping over her shoulders. He could see the tattoo on her neck; he restrained himself when he felt a foreign feeling dwell within him.

She stared off, as if searching for some solace.

This Eris was just…off? Lost? Confused? Void?

No.

This Eris before him was fragile, very fragile.

Closing the door behind him, Eris still hadn't moved from her spot, but Chuck did.


End file.
